El Torneo
by FuckyeahLilyPotter
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Este fic ha sido creado para "Jack Stevenson" Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de la hermosa rubia J.K Rowling
1. Primer Capitulo

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible____Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**. Este fic ha sido creado para "Jack Stevenson"**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de la hermosa rubia J.K Rowling_

Una suave brisa recorrió el lugar, enfriando las nucas de cada persona que estaba allí. Muchos se estremecieron, ya que no estaban muy acostumbrados a esos climas. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia se podía apreciar a través del elegante techo de cristal que tapaba el comedor de la academia Beauxbatons Un tintineo resonó por el enorme lugar, y algunas persona buscaron el lugar del origen de ese ruido, era las lámparas de cristal que se encontraban en el techo. Las paredes eras del color del cielo, y en el salón se podían ver unas tres esculturas del mejor hielo de Francia representando los tres escudos de las escuelas de magia que se encontraban en ese momento allí. Cuatro mesas de gran longitud se extendían por el elegante salón, una mesa para cada casa de su escuela que eran Vantard, Doué y Souple, y una para los invitados.

Los coros de ninfas del bosque eran dueños del sonido de ese magnífico salón, cada persona allí estaba esperando que el Cáliz del Fuego se tornara rojo y expulsara el primer nombre de los tres que formarían parte del el nuevo torneo de los tres magos. En el momento que este se torno rojo, todos lanzaron un grito ahogado, emocionados. Muchas de las chicas de Beauxbatons habían decidido pararse de su lugar solo para escuchar el nombre e ir hacia el lugar donde iban los campeones, si es que salían elegidas.

— La campeona de Beauxbatons es… —La nueva directora de Beauxbatons, Angelique Kuznetsov, se tomo un pequeño tiempo para leer el nombre de la campeona de su escuela y sonrió. — ¡Cysarine Bathurst! —resonó la voz de Angelique por todo el salón.

De la mesa de la casa de Vantard, se levanto una joven de cabello azul y ojos color como la nieve, casi blancos. El comedor estallo en aplausos. Los tacos de la joven resonaron por el suelo a cada paso que daba, cada paso con un movimiento elegante, digno de Beauxbatons. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, pero ella no mostro debilidad y camino con paso firme hasta llegar con su directora. Angelique, con una sonrisa orgullosa, le indico una puerta a la izquierda, mientras sus uñas con diamantes incrustados resplandecían. Cysarine asintió y pequeños mechones de cabello danzaron sobre su delgada y blanquecina cara. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, la hermosa joven desapareció tras la puerta que anteriormente se le había señalado. Todas las chicas de Beauxbatons veían como la chica salía del lugar y se echaban a llorar por no haber podido entrar al torneo. Pues, según ellas, era un gran deshonor no ser parte de tal evento.

Minerva McGonagall, nuestra directora, se aclaro la garganta queriéndole avisar a la directora del colegio anfitrión que el caliz ya se había vuelto a tornar rojo. Angelique Kuznetsov le sonrió a la directora de Hogwarts y se acerco hasta el caliz, mientras este desprendía un nuevo nombre.

La mujer agarro el nombre con sus finas y arregladas manos y lo leyó. Se aclaro la garganta con suavidad. — El campeón de Durmstrang es… —tomo aire. — ¡Severian Brewsterite!

Un joven corpulento y muy apuesto se levanto de la mesa de invitados, mientras aplaudían todos y arrancaba unos pocos suspiros de las chicas presentes y se acerco con tosquedad hacia la directora Kuznetsov. Tenía el pelo rubio ceniza y ojos del color del mar. Al llegar hasta la directora, agacho la cabeza por un segundo en forma de saludo, y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la anterior joven había desaparecido. A diferencia de las muchachas de Beauxbatons, los jóvenes de Durmstrang solo emitieron un bufido de desacuerdo y se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares.

El cáliz se puso rojo una última vez, mientras la directora Kuznetsov se acercaba a este. Un papel voló por los aires al ser despedido por el cáliz y aterrizo en las manos de la directora. Angelique se aclaro la garganta con elegancia y leyó en voz alta.

— La campeona de Hogwarts es… —aguardo un silencio al igual que las demás veces. — ¡Roxanne Weasley!

Esta sorprendida, de eso no había duda. Estaba en la mesa de invitados y debía acercarme hasta la sala donde me explicarían todo, pero en realidad no podía moverme. Sí, yo había puesto mi nombre allí pero no creía que quedaría seleccionada. Empujada por mis primos y mi hermano, logre levantarme con un poco de torpeza y camine hacia el lugar donde la directora la esperaba con las mejillas sonrojadas por todas las miradas que se encontraban en mí, era un poco abrumador. Estaba nerviosa pero por otro lado también estaba emocionada.

El suave golpeteo de mis tacos eran lo único que se podía oír allí, todos estaban pendientes de mi, la campeona de Hogwarts. Fred Weasley, mi hermano, pareció sentirse ofendido porque ninguno aplaudía, aunque eso en realidad no me molestaba y decidió pararse de su lugar, y comenzar a aplaudir. Todos le siguieron los aplausos, mientras Fred sonreía satisfecho. ¿Y yo? Bueno, digamos que mis mejillas hacían competencia con mi pelo.

Después de la reunión de campeones que se había dado a cabo, solo necesitaba dormir. Había sido un día largo y lo único que quería hacer es recostar mi cabeza en la cómoda almohada de mi cama. Mis pasos eran densos y cansados, mis piernas no daban para mucho más y en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa que no sea preguntarme a mí misma porque demonios me había puesto tacones. Solo faltaba poco para ir a dormir, solo unos cuantos pasillos más.

Pero no todo estaba del lado de mi lado, al parecer.

— ¿Te divierte ser campeona, Weasley? —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Reconocí esa voz chillona enseguida, por lo que no pude hacer otra cosa que voltear rodando los ojos. Frente a mi estaba Anabelle Zabinni, la joven que me había hecho la vida imposible desde el primer momento que había pisado Hogwarts. Como si me odiara especialmente a mí desde que me vio en los botes, donde me arrojo al lago negro. Aun no se lo perdonaba, y algún día lograre vengarme.

— ¿Celosa, Zabinni?

— Ya quisieras. —respondio Anabelle, frunciendo el ceño.

— Bueno, comunícaselo a tu cara, cariño. —conteste, guiñándole un ojo.

La pelinegra rechino los dientes. — Cállate, Weasley.

— Oblígame.

Zabinni empuño su varita.

— Oh, ¿Ahora lucharas conmigo?

— No es una lucha si no posees tu varita, ¡Expelliarmus! —grito la pelinegra, apuntando a mi varita.

Pero yo logre correr la varita del radio de acción de la chica pero, para mi mala suerte, el hechizo me dio en la espalda haciendo que me cayera al suelo. Mi cabeza dio contra el suelo y pude oír un pequeño sonido, se me había roto la nariz. Me pare del lugar con enojo y me toque la nariz, salía sangre.

— Esto ya es personal —dije furiosamente y empuñe mi varita— ¡Everte Statum! —exclame.

Ese hechizo tomo de sorpresa a la pelinegra, la cual cayó hacia atrás golpeándose el trasero.

Anabelle gruño. — ¡Expulso!

Logre esquivarlo y volví a apuntar hacia Anabelle. — ¡Furunculus!

Para mi sorpresa, Anabelle lo esquivo. — Avis. —dijo mientras que a su lado un monton de cuervos negros aparecían. «Negros como su alma.» pensé para mí misma. — ¡Oppugno!

Los cuervos negros se abalanzaron hacia mí, y yo me agache a tiempo para que un cuervo no me arañara la cabeza. — ¡Quítamelos! —aullé aterrorizada y corriendo de los pájaros endemoniados. Lo que nadie sabía es que le tenía miedo a las cosas con alas, especialmente los pájaros. Por culpa de mi fobia, estaba convirtiendo la pequeña batalla en un show de bromas para Anabelle.

Anabelle rio aun mas. — ¿La campeona de Hogwarts le tiene miedo a unos pajaritos? ¡Patético!

Pero tenía ninguna intención de ser el hazmerreir de Anabelle por lo que, con valentía que no poseía, me di vuelta hacia los pájaros y apunte con la varita. — ¡Diffindo! —los pájaros desaparecieron tras una llama.

— ¡Flipendo! —grito la Slytherin, con la esperanza de tomarme desprevenida.

Pero no lo hizo. Conjure un "Protego" y me protegió del hechizo. Oí a Anabelle exclamar un hechizo pero no podía pensar en cómo interceptarlo, opte por el piso. Duro y frio piso. Me di un duro golpe en la rodilla pero pude levantarme. — Expulso. —grite el primer hechizo que vino a mi mente, apuntando a Anabelle.

Anabelle levanto su varita para protegerse y grito antes de que el hechizo la impactara — Cave inimicum! —dijo con voz clara y rápidamente, el hechizo golpeó su protección y perdió un poco el equilibrio aunque fue leve, me miro y recupero el equilibrio lo más rápido que pude ver, luego sonrió. Alzo la varita preparada para su siguiente golpe, — Levicorpus.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver la destreza que tenia Anabelle para defenderse. Definitivamente había empezado a defenderse mejor. Pude oír como el siguiente hechizo era lanzado, pero no pude esquivarlo. En unos pocos segundos me encontré cabeza abajo. "Contrahechizo... ¿Cual era?" Trataba de recordar, pero no venía a mi mente. ¡Eso es! Recordé la vez que mi padre me conto la historia de los enanos de jardín que… eso no viene al tema. Pronuncie el contra-hechizo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Me estaba quedando sin aire y la sangre subía rápidamente a mi cabeza. Caí al suelo. "Genial, otro moretón" susurre irónicamente, observando mi tobillo. Me pare de nuevo y alce la varita otra vez. — Mimblewimble. —grite apuntando hacia Anabelle, esperando que mi hechizo de éxito.

— ¡Protego! —Exclamo segundos antes de que el hechizo llegara y aunque fuera de último segundo logro evitarlo — ¡Palilengua! —sabía que si me daba y me dejaría sin habla y podría ganarme, pero no tuvo suerte.

Vi el hechizo acercarse hasta mí, y levante la varita. — Protego. —grite desviando el hechizo. Toda la práctica que había estado haciendo parecía haberse esfumado de mi cabeza. Maldije internamente ya que había pasado unas cuantas de mis preciadas horas del día en la biblioteca. ¿Todo eso para qué? Para después no acordarme. El hechizo casi me había logrado dar, supe que sería muy difícil si ese hechizo me atacaba. No iba a poder hablar. Agradecí a Merlín poder haber reaccionado a tiempo. Intente rememorar los hechizos más prácticos para esta situación. Toda mi mente estaba en blanco, la varita resbalaba de mis manos y de mi frente también caían alguna gotas de sudor. Tenía la rodilla con sangre por la caída y el tobillo doblado. "Estoy para una fiesta" ironice para mis adentros. Mi cabello estaba completamente despeinado y enmarañado, largos mechones caían por mi cara impidiéndome una vista perfecta. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás para poder despejar mi cara de todo el pelo que la cubría y me puse en posición de ataque. — Incarcerous —grite rápidamente esperando que las largas cuerdas logren atraparla. Si no, tendría que idear otro plan.

Pude ver que el hechizo había dado en su mano derecha. "Un poco mas de puntería te hubiera servido" susurro mi subconsciente con una mueca burlona. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. ¡Por Merlín! Ella sí que era buena defendiéndose. Vi como la cuerda que adornaba su mano derecha se prendía fuego al instante que ella conjuraba un "incendio" y se disolvía lentamente. A lo lejos pude contemplar como su mano tornaba un tono mas ennegrecido por la quemadura. A los pocos milisegundos fui cegada por una luz blanca, y me arrodille para poder taparme los ojos tranquilamente. Cuando recobre la vista, o un poco de ella, vi que Anabelle volvió a conjurar un hechizo. Me termine de apoyar en el suelo para que el hechizo pase por mi cabeza, y así lo hizo. "Por un pelo" susurre. Me reí para mis adentros por la ironía de la situación, ya que el hechizo me había rozado los cabellos. Me levante rápidamente. Oí que ella grito un conjuro para hacerme caer. Perdí el equilibrio sin poder evitarlo pero logre mantenerme de pie. Parecía que el suelo tenía algún hechizo magnético que decía: "Hacer caer a Roxanne Weasley, por favor". O tal vez solamente tenía un imán y alguien me había puesto algún metal en la ropa. Literalmente, parecía que el piso me llamaba.

— Aquamenti. —grito ella, apuntándome.

Rápidamente, me saque la capa que me cubría del frió y susurre. —Impervius. —Me tape con la capa esperando que Anabelle dejara de tirarme agua. Cuando ella termino, al ver que el agua no me llegaba a mojar, alce la varita y exclame con fuerza.

— Aqua Volatem. —Anabelle me había dado la idea de usar agua y así lo hice. Un gran bola de agua cubrió completamente a la chica y no supe si a había tomado de sorpresa o no, aunque creo que si lo hice. Mantuve la bola de agua unos dos minutos aproximadamente y la deje caer. — Relaskio —exclame antes de que pudiera atacarme.

Mis ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Anabelle había optado por salir de la bola de agua con expulso, cayendo de lleno contra el suelo. "Por lo menos no soy la única a la que el suelo le tiene cariño" pensé para mis adentros. Aunque hubiera usado un Arestum Momentum para parar el tiempo por un segundo, supe que se había lastimado igual.

— Locomotor Cables —gruño ella apuntándome. Estos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuerpo y me obligaron a soltar la varita. "Genial, la única posibilidad para ganar que tengo es convertirme en una mujer araña y trepar por los techos" pensé irónicamente viendo el estado de mi situación.

En esos pocos segundos que tuve para pensar en el duelo, me di cuenta de que ella había hecho un muy buen uso del encantamiento casco-burbuja. Es una lástima que ese hechizo no lo haya practicado, me podría haber servido en alguna ocasión.

Pero, lo que ella no sabía es que sabia hechizos no-verbales y sin varita. "acción varita" pensé.

Mi varita llego hasta mí. — ¡Finite incantatem! —susurre dejando que los cables me soltaran. Apunte mi varita hacia Anabelle hasta que oí un grito.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunto el profesor Longbottom, con voz seria.

Mierda, si que podía asustar cuando quería.

— Vayan a su Salas Comunes ya mismo. —ordeno, sin dejarnos explicar.

Ambas asentimos y nos echamos una mirada fulminante. Agache la cabeza ante el profesor en forma de disculpa y me encamine a mi sala común.

Tenía que empezar a enfocarme en el torneo.


	2. Segundo Capitulo

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible____Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**. Este fic ha sido creado para "Jack Stevenson"**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de la hermosa rubia J.K Rowling_

El momento de la primera prueba había llegado más rápido de lo que podía recodar.

No nos habían dicho nada sobre la primera prueba pero sabía que no sería muy fácil y que debía entrenar mucho y sí que lo había hecho. Había pasado todo mi tiempo entrenando para algo que no tenía idea que era.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí junto a los demás campeones, esperando para saber cual será nuestra primera prueba. El viento entra por una pequeña abertura de la carpa. En la carpa no hay muchas cosas que puedan quitar el gran miedo o nerviosismo que hay aquí, solo hay unas pocas botellas de agua, unas sillas para descansar y las cortinas que tapan el lugar. A pesar del miedo que siento no puedo evitar fijarme lo elegante que el lugar es. Las paredes de la carpa son de una seda beige al igual que los manteles de las mesas donde se encuentran las botellas de agua. Hay tres entradas, una para cada campeón. Cada entrada tiene el escudo de su colegio bordado en las paredes. Prácticamente hermoso.

Jonathan Tremp, el nuevo jefe del departamento de juegos mágicos, entra a la tienda con el pelo rubio danzando su cabeza y una sonrisa merecedora de "Corazón de bruja". Nos llama a todos con la mano, mientras los directores de cada escuela entran por la misma puerta que el entro anteriormente. Saca una gran bolsa de cuero con una sonrisa brillante, como si le divirtiera el hecho de que estamos a punto de arriesgar la vida.

— Campeones. —dice y asoma la bolsa. — Cada uno meterá la mano aquí, y sacara una pequeña figura sobre el animal fantástico con el que tendrán que combatir. Cada uno de ustedes deberá llegar a conseguir el tintero y el pergamino que se encuentra allí. ¿Entendido? —Los tres asentimos. — Bien, el primero en sacar será Durmstrang, luego Hogwarts y por ultimo Beauxbatons por ser el colegio anfitrión. —Los tres colegios volvimos a asentir. — Bien, ¿Durmstrang?

Severian Brewsterite asintió solemnemente y metió la mano en la bolsa. Fueron unos pocos segundos de tensión y ansias y finalmente cuando Severian abrió la mano pude ver que tenía una clase de rinoceronte gris pero no era un rinoceronte.

Era un Erumpent.

Había oído de parte de la tía Hermione que esas criaturas tenían una piel gruesa que repele la mayoría de encantamientos y maleficios, un cuerno largo y puntiagudo sobre el hocico y una cola larga que parece una soga. El cuerno del Erumpent puede atravesar cualquier cosa, desde la piel hasta el metal, y contiene un fluido mortal que provoca el estallido de todo lo que haya sido inyectado con él. Severian tenía que ser muy inteligente para poder salir de esta situación y vivir para contarlo.

— ¿Señorita Weasley? —sentí la mano de la directora McGonagall en mi hombro. — ¿Se siente bien?

Al parecer me había quedado pensando sobre el animal de Severian mucho tiempo. Asentí y Tremp me tendió la bolsa de cuero. En ese momento me entro pánico, si a Brewsterite le había tocado un Erumpent ¿Qué me podía tocar a mí?

Metí la mano en la bolsa y pude sentir que solo había dos objetos más allí. Agarre el primero que mi mano toco y me arrepentí en el momento que lo vi.

Un basilisco.

Demonios, no podría mirarlo o moriría. ¿Acaso esto era una broma de mal gusto?

— No te preocupes Weasley, el basilisco estará ciego. —aclaro la directora McGonagall, como si leyera mis pensamientos, o quizás solo vio mi palidez.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. — Este bien. ¿El me podrá oler, cierto?

La directora y Jonathan asintieron. Volví a asentir y vi como Cysarine metía la mano en la bolsa. La peliazul saco el brazo del bolso y abrió la mano: Una acromantula. La cara de ella se mostro sorprendida y un poco asustada, pero asintió al instante. Jonathan sonrió. — Bien campeones, la señorita Bathurst será el primer en salir ya que le ha tocado la acromatula, después ira el señor Brewsterite con el Erumpent y por último la señorita Weasley con el basilisco.

Sin más que decir, Jonathan salió del lugar con una gran sonrisa. Pocos segundos después el cañón sonó y Severian salió al estadio. No contare exactamente lo que hizo porque en realidad estuve todo ese tiempo comiéndome las uñas y preguntándome a mis misma como diablos iba a defenderme de un basilisco.

Ni tampoco lo que hizo Cysarine.

Lo único que puedo afirmar es que ambos supieron enfrentarse a su prueba, solo falto yo. El tercer cañón suena y sé que es mi turno de enfrentarme a un basilisco.

Mire mi vestuario una vez más para comprobar que no estaba mal. Tenía unos pantalones verdes y una remera del mismo color para representar mi colegio y mi casa, la cual era Slytherin. Mi cabello pelirrojo estaba atado en una coleta alta y llevaba guantes en las manos para poder sostener la varita con confianza. Un segundo cañonazo me informo que tendría que salir en ese instante.

Y así lo hice.

Mis pasos eran tensos y nerviosos, potencialmente asustados. Al salir pude escuchar como cada persona del estadio aplaudía, y distinguí a mi hermano menor en la primera fila de la parte de Hogwarts. Estaba fijándome en mi familia cuando un estruendoso sonido me saco de mis cavilaciones. Di la vuelta rápidamente, frente a mi había un basilisco de no-me-puse-a-contar-los-metros de largo y los ojos rojos de sangre. Lo habían cegado a propósito.

Al principio me dio lastima pero me di cuenta que si no fuera por eso, ya estaría muerta como Myrtle la llorona. Claro, mientras yo pensaba toda esta clase de cosas, estaba corriendo para poder salvar mi vida.

"Se valiente" dijo en mi mente la voz de mi padre. Me di vuelta al instante y apunte con mi varita el basilisco.

— ¡Stupefy! —fue el primer hechizo que paso por mi mente, el cual obviamente no sirvió.

Es más, creo que eso lo irrito mas.

Lo único que pudo hacer el hechizo fue tirarlo un poco hacia atrás, por lo que aproveche para pensar otro hechizo. — Depulso —grite, haciendo que la enorme serpiente fuera expulsada al otro lado del lugar. Perfecto, tenia mas tiempo para correr.

Pero, ¿Quieren saber algo? Un basilisco enojado es mas rápido que cualquier chica de séptimo año tratando de correr sin tropezarse con las piedras.

El basilisco llego hasta mi y se abalanzo hacia mi, no tuve otra opción que saltar al suelo. Me caí y creo que también me rompí la rodilla. La serpiente volvio a atacar y me mordió el brazo.

— ¡Arghhh! —aulle de dolor, tocándome el brazo. El veneno ya estaba viajando por mis venas, había perdido la prueba e iba a morir si los organizadores no me ayudaban, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea. — Immobilus —apunte hacia el basilisco y este se quedo tan quieto que temi que estuviera muerto.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para correr, llegue hasta el lugar donde el tintero y el pergamino se encontraban. — Lo logre. —dije con una sonrisa débil.

La cabeza me dolia y estaba mareada. Lo ultimo que pude ver antes de caer desmayada fue a la Profesora McGonagall llamándome y los medimagos que estaban allí sacando una botella que rezaba: "Lagrimas de Fenix".

Luego mis ojos se cerraron.


	3. Tercer Capitulo

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible____Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**. Este fic ha sido creado para "Jack Stevenson"**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de la hermosa rubia J.K Rowling_

¿Quieren saber algo? No morí.

Y hoy era el último día que tenía para saber que de que se trataba la segunda prueba, hasta que pasó algo extraño: Estaba buscando como adivinar el enigma del pergamino cuando accidentalmente volqué todo el contenido del tintero en el pergamino y, ¿Alguna vez abrieron el mapa del merodeador? Bueno, si no lo hicieron, les explicare que las letras comenzaron a aparecer en el pergamino hasta convertirse en un mapa.

Un mapa del bosque prohibido.

¿Y dónde me encuentro en este momento? Bueno, estoy esperando para que el cañonazo suene e introducirme en el corazón del bosque prohibido donde debo encontrar una caja que tenga el escudo de Hogwarts. Es imposible que algo sea todavía más divertido, ¿cierto?

Tres… dos… uno…

¡PUM!

Los tres campeones salimos corriendo, cada campeón tiene un mapa diferente.

La oscuridad debería ser un sinónimo de este bosque, por Merlín, es increíblemente oscuro y no puedo ver ni mis manos. Pero eso definitivamente no me detendrá.

Sigo caminando por los espacios del bosque prohibido cuando siento algo, una presencia. Me dio vuelta y ahogo un grito. Frente a mí se encuentra una esfinge.

Tenía el cuerpo de un enorme león, con grandes zarpas y una cola larga, amarillenta, que terminaba en un mechón castaño. La cabeza, sin embargo, era de mujer. Volvió hacia mí sus grandes ojos almendrados cuando él se acercó.

Entonces habló con una voz ronca y profunda:

—No podrás pasar por aquí, y no hay otro lugar por donde puedas pasar. No a menos que descifres mi enigma. Si aciertas a la primera, te dejaré pasar. Si te equivocas, te atacaré. Si te quedas callada, te dejaré marchar sin hacerte ningún daño.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sopese mis probabilidades: si el enigma era demasiado difícil, podría quedarme callada y marcharme incólume para intentar encontrar otra ruta alternativa

Hacia la caja con el escudo de Hogwarts

— Entendido —dije asintiendo—. ¿Puedo oír el enigma?

La esfinge se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, en el centro mismo del camino, y recitó:

_"Se mueve a cuatro patas por la mañana,  
camina erguido a mediodía  
y utiliza tres pies al atardecer.  
¿Qué cosa es?"_

¡Por Merlín! Si que era difícil. Pero la sabía.

Cuando era pequeña mi más grande sueño era comprarme un libro sobre mitología griega, y mi tía Hermione cumplió mi sueño. El primer relato que leí fue el de Edipo y la Esfinge. Y gracias a Merlín, Circe y todos los magos del mundo, la Esfinge no había cambiado su enigma.

Carraspee con fuerza y respondí firmemente. — El hombre. — dije con confianza. — _Porque gatea a cuatro patas a poco de nacer, sobre dos piernas cuando crece y se ayuda de un bastón cuando es vencido por la edad._

_ La esfinge sonrió y me dejo un espacio para pasar. _

_ Seguí corriendo por el lugar tratando de llegar rápido cuando me encontré con un dragón. — ¡_Immobilus! —grite con fuerza, pero el dragón no se quedo quieto. Supe en ese instante que estaba por pulverizarme. Me agache y tome del suelo una pequeña piedra. Agradecí a Merlín haber aprendido sobre transformaciones por lo que pude convertir la piedra en un escudo de acerco. Por eso, en el momento que el dragón expulso fuego use el escudo para taparme. ¡Joder, me había quemado la mano!

— Demonios. —gruñí con dolor.

Pero me di cuenta que si no me movía de ahí en ese mismo instante el dragón terminaría por quemarme viva. Salí corriendo de espalda y me caí. Pero no me importa, me pare al instante mientras me seguía quemando la mano a causa del maldito dragón que seguía lanzando fuego.

Cuando pude alejarme de su radio de acción, volví a darme vuelta y seguí corriendo hacia adelante.

Me fije en el mapa, faltaban solo unos cuantos metros y entonces…

¡Pam!

Severian había chocado conmigo.

— Perdóname. —pidió con la voz ronca

— No perdóname tú a mí. ¿Está bien?

Severian elevo la mirada y me miro. — Lo mejor que puedo estar con esto. —levanto su pantalón hasta la rodilla, donde tenía una enorme lastimadura abierta y la sangre brotaba de ella.

— Oh. —exclame preocupada. — ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Severian se mostro sorprendido. — ¿Puedes?

Sonreí lo mejor que pude. — Daré lo mejor de mí. Acerca tu pierna.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y acerco su pierna hacia mí.

— Esto te va a doler. —advertí levantando la varita. El asintió y apunte hacia su herida abierta. — ¡Episkey! —dije cuidadosamente.

La herida comenzó a cerrarse y la sangre dejo de brotar. — Wow, muchas gracias. —me sonrió.

— De nada. Bueno, si me disculpas tengo que encaminarme hacia allí.

— Esta bien, pero prométeme que te acordaras de "Arania Exumai".

Eso me confundió pero asentí. — Te lo prometo.

Salí corriendo unos pocos minutos más cuando vislumbre a lo lejos mi caja. "Genial" me dije a mi misma, sonriendo. Camine hacia allí cuando algo se interpuso.

Era una acromantula, igual a la que lucho con Cysarine. Estaba pensando que hacer cuando la voz de Severian sonó en mi cabeza "Prométeme que te acordaras de 'Arania Exumai' "

— Arania Exumai. —dije apuntando a la acromantula, esta quiso atacarme pero salió volando hacia otro lado.

Llegue corriendo hacia donde la caja se encontraba y algo tiro de mi. Era una traslador.

Me encontré sentada en el suelo de la cancha de Quidditch. La directora McGonagall se acerco hacia mi sonriendo y me susurro: "Ya puedes abrirlo".

Lo abrí y me encontré con un rompecabezas de bronce que formaba un galeón. Y una nota junto a él.

"Resuelve el puzle que te llevara hacia la copa"

Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi directora.


	4. Cuarto Capitulo

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible____Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**. Este fic ha sido creado para "Jack Stevenson"**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de la hermosa rubia J.K Rowling_

Al parecer tendría que ir ubicando cada pieza en el camino que me llevaba a la copa. Tendríamos tres caminos para escoger. Si elegimos el correcto, este se abriría y nos dejaría pasar.

Estábamos en el estadio de Quidditch de Beauxbatons esperando para que los conocidos cañonazos sonaran y nos comunicaran que tendríamos que entrar juntos. Al parecer habíamos llegado los tres al mismo tiempo por lo que teníamos la misma puntuación y entraríamos los tres juntos al laberinto. Demonios, si que estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Di la vuelta para encontrarme con unos ojos alegres del color del mar. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

— Bastante nerviosa. —admití riendo. — ¿Cómo se encuentra tu pierna?

— Muy bien, gracia a ti. —contesto él.

Mis mejillas se colorearon, haciéndole competencia a mi cabello.

— De nada, supongo. —comente bajando la mirada. — Oh por cierto, gracias por el hechizo contra la acromantula, me fue de mucha ayuda.

— Bueno, tu hechizo de curación me fue de gran ayuda.

Reí. — Si, supongo que sí. No vaya a ser que dejes un rastro de sangre por el bosque.

— Cierto y… —pero Jonathan se acerco a nosotros.

— Campeones, ¿Están listos?

Los tres asentimos.

— Entonces, listo… preparados… — le eche una rápida mirada a Severian, quien me guiño un ojo. — ¡Ya!

Los tres salimos corriendo directo al laberinto. Rápidamente perdí de vista a Cysarine y a Severian. Seguí corriendo hacia adentro sin importar las cosas que estaban allí.

— ¡Ahhh! —grite lo más fuerte que pude, cuando un trol se situó frente a mí.

El trol emitió un ruido desagradable que pudo ser tomado como una risa.

En ese instante recordé la historia que mi tío Harry, mi tío Ron y mi tía Hermione me habían relatado acerca del inicio de su amistad. Mire sus manos a ver si podía encontrar algún palo para poder noquearlo pero no tenía ninguno, pero apuesto que tenía suficiente fuerza para quebrarme el cuello haciendo solo un poco de presión.

Mire al suelo en busca de algún objeto pero solo había rocas. ¡Por supuesto, transformaciones!

— Fera verto. —dije apuntando a una de las piedras mientras pensaba como esta se convertía en una tronco, y así lo hizo. — Wingardium Leviosa. —dije haciendo levitar el objeto. Este voló sobre la cabeza de él, y cayó sobre esta.

Sonreí con suficiencia en el momento que este cayo desmayado en el suelo.

— ¿Estas bien?

Salte del susto, y me di vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme con Severian. — Oh si, si estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te escuche gritar. —respondio el, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Gracias por acudir. —respondí con una sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrojadas. — ¿Ya has encontrado el camino?

— No, ahora vuelvo para buscarlo. Adiós.

— Adiós, Severian.

El sonrió y salió corriendo.

Sonreí como boba y seguí caminando hasta que encontré tres caminos. "Liquido", "Gaseoso" o "Solido". Eso sí que era extraño.

¿Qué tenían que ver los tres elementos que vi en mi escuela muggle con la tercera prueba? Luego todo encajo.

Hielo.

El colegio anfitrión era el que tenía que ver con esta prueba.

Cada prueba tenía que ver con un colegio.

La primera prueba tenía que ver con criaturas fantásticas de alto rango, criaturas oscuras. Tal como las que estudian en Durmstrang.

La segunda prueba era el bosque prohibido que se encontraba en Beauxbatons, pero cada persona que fuera a Hogwarts sabría que "El verdadero Bosque Prohibido" se encontraba en Hogwarts.

Y la tercera prueba era el hielo. Por las esculturas de hielo que se encuentran en cada espacio de Beauxbatons y nunca se derriten.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia salí corriendo hacia el camino que decía solido. Esperaba no confundirme, pero no creía que lo hubiera hecho.

Al llegar hacia un enorme circulo que era del mismo tamaño que debería ser el galeón. Asentí y saque las piezas que llevaba en mi bolso. Las deje en el suelo y comencé a formar el galeón rápidamente. Encajo todo a la perfección, espere para ver una reacción.

Si estaba equivocada, algo malo me esperaba. Pero sino…

La puerta se abrió y estuve cara a cara con la copa de los tres magos. Salí corriendo hacia allí con una sonrisa.

En el momento en que mi mano toco la copa, el laberinto se desvaneció. La directora McGonagall corrió hacia mi y me felicito.

Cysarine se acerco hacia mi con la mano tendida.

— Felicidades, Weasley.

— Muchas gracias, Bathurst.

Ella sonrio dulcemente y se corrió el azulado pelo hacia un costado. — Te lo mereces, supongo.

Y con otra sonrisa, se acerco hasta su directora.

Vi a Severian caminando hacia mi.

— Has ganado.

— Si, creo que si.

— ¿Crees que si? —rio. — Felicitaciones.

— Gracias.

Y entonces lo bese.

No se si fue un impulso, la emoción del momento o el simple hecho de que sus ojos azules me estaban hipnotizando y llevando al país de las maravillas, pero si hay algo que puedo afirmar es que fue fantantisco.

¿Y saben que fue más fantástico? Que el me correspondió.

Un carraspeo nos interrumpió, era la profesora McGonagall.

— Felicidades Roxanne. —me tendio la copa y una bolsa, la cual supe que estaba lena de galeones. — Has ganado el torneo de los tres magos, igual que tu tio Harry hace unos años.

Y con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo, salió de allí.

Mire a Severian y ambos reímos. Se acerco hacia mi y me volvio a besar.

Acababa de ganar la copa de los tres magos…. Y había conseguido un novio guapo.


End file.
